Zoo Transfer/Fall into the Ocean
This is the scene where our heroes discover there in boxes and they both fall into the ocean in Tino Tonitini Goes to Madagascar. (Later Alex is awaken in the dark) Alex: Oh, my head. (He gets up but something hits his head and looks everywhere seeing he was in the box) Alex: I'm in the box! Oh, no! No, no! Not the box! Oh, no, they can't transfer me! Not me! I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Darkness creeping in. Can't breathe. I can't breathe! Walls closing in around me! So alone, so alone. Tino Tonitini: Hey, Alex don't worry we're here in the crate with you. Alex: Tino, Tish, Lor, Carver! I'm glad you guys are here with me! Carver Descartes: Man, that tranquilzer darts knock me out. Tish Katsufrakis: I feel like I was hit by a horse. Lor McQuarrie: Same goes for me. Marty: Alex! Alex are you there? Max Taylor: Tino, Lor, Tish, Carver! Rex Owen: Say something, anything? Zoe Drake: Are you guys here? Alex: Marty! Marty: Yeah! Talk to me buddy! Alex: Marty, your here! Tino Tonitini: So to you D-Team! Carver Descartes: Are you okay? Zoe Drake: We're fine. And so as our dinosaurs. Marty: What's going on? Are you okay? Alex: This doesn't look good Marty. Gloria: Alex? Marty? Is that you? Rod: Tino? Laura: Sunset Shimmer? Can you hear us? Sunset Shimmer: I hear you loud and clear, Laura! Marty: '''Gloria! '''Alex: Your here too! Marty: I am loving the sound of your voice! Tino Tonitini: Annoying Orange! Guys! Are you okay? Discord: We're fine. Annoying Orange: Ow. That dart knocked me out. Pear: It knocked all of us out. Max Taylor: Rod! Laura! Are you guys okay? Rod: We're fine. Gloria: What is going on? Alex: We're all in crates. Gloria: Oh, no! Human Rainbow Dash: What?! Human Pinkie Pie: We're trapped! Melman: Oh, sleeping just knocks me out. Ursula: My head hurts. Zander: What happened? I was having a dream about my love. Ed: I was dreaming about food. Dr. Z: Oh, I feel like I have a nightmare. Gloria & Alex: Melman! Marty: Is that Melman? Rod & Laura: Grandpa! Rex Owen: Zander! Lor McQuarrie: Ed! Zoe Drake: Old lady! Ursula: I heard that! I heard you said old lady! Gloria: Are you okay? Melman: Yeah, I'm fine. I often dozed off while I'm getting an MRI. Carver Descartes: Melman, your not getting an MRI. Melman: CAT scan? Alex: No! No, CAT scan! It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer! Alpha Gang: What?! Discord: A ZOO TRANSFER!!!? Melman: Zoo transfer! Oh, no! I can't be transferred, I have an appointment with Doctor Goldberg at 5. Gloria: Melman. Melman. Princess Sapphire: Melman. Melman: There are prescriptions, that have to be filled. Gloria: Calm down, Melman. Relax. Melman: '''No other zoo can afford medical care! And I am not going HMO. '''Marty: Take it easy, Melman. It's gotta be okay, we are going to be okizey. Alex: '''No, Marty, we're not going to be okizey. Now because of you we're ruined! '''Marty: Because of me? I fail to see how this is my fault. Gloria: Your kidding, right Marty? Alex: You! You ticked off the people! You bit the hand Marty, you bit the hand. I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am. I gotta go find myself in a wild! Marty: Hey! I did not ask you to come after me. Did I? Carver Descartes: You sure did. Rod: We would've stay in America if you haven't leave the zoo. Melman: He does a have a point. Alex: What? Discord: What are you talking about? Melman: I did say we should stay in the zoo, but you guys! Alex: Melman, just shut it. You're the one that suggested this whole idea to happen in the first place. Sunset Shimmer: Alex, leave Melman out of this please. Melman: Thank you, Sunset. Besides Alex, it is not my fault that we we're transferred! Gloria: Melman, shut it. Does anybody feel nauseous? Melman: I feel nauseous. Alex: Melman, you always feel nauseous. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. (Cut to the penguins in the crate) Skipper: Progress report. Kowalski: It's an older code Skipper, I can't make it out. Skipper: You higher mammal. Can you read? Mason: '''No, Phil can read though. Phil! (Phil comes out of the garbage and Kowalski taps on the letter to make Phil read it) '''Mason: Ship to Kenya, Wildlife preserve Africa! Skipper: Africa. That ain't gonna fly. Rico! (Rico spits out a paperclip and makes a shape of a key, then we a sailor pass by but gets knocked out by the penguins as they go to the bridge where the captain is driving and gets knocked out by one of the penguins) (Cut back to the heroes are in the crate) Alex: I was the star in the greatest city on earth! A King! Loved by my people! Gloria: Let's just be simple! Grandpa Lemon: Take it easy up there! Laura: Stop fighting! Alex: And you ruined everything! Tino Tonitini: Take it easy! Marty: Love? If the people loved you, it's only because they didn't know the real you! Max Taylor: Hey! Stop it! Gloria: Don't make me come up there, I'd get to whoppin' both of y'all! Alex: I though I knew the real you! Gloria: Let's talk about this calm! Alex: Your black and white stripes, they cancel each other out. You are nothing! Tino Tonitini: Hey! Stay calm you two! Max Taylor: Yeah, calm down! It's not going to get worse! (As Alex and Marty continue fighting one of the metal clip begins to fall loose) Melman: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! (As Alex pushes Marty's crate hard the clip falls down as Marty's box falls down) Max Taylor: Ow! That hurts! Rex Owen: We told you to calm down! Zoe Drake: Next time stop fighting! (Back to the Penguins) Skipper: Status. Private: It's no good, Skipper... I don't know the codes! Skipper: Don't give me excuses! Give me results! (He starts slapping him and turns to Kowalski) Navigation! (Kowalski looks at the map but he doesn't know) Skipper: All right, let me think. And shut him up! (Rico slaps the captain as Private keeps typing the computer now says Override Accepted) Rico: I did it! Skipper: Let's get this tin can turn around! (Kowalski turns the wheel around making the cargo ship turned around back to the heroes the crate they flip over and hits on the chained fence as Gloria's crate slides down the fence comes off and they both fell into the ocean) Tino Tonitini: Everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Alex: Guys? (Alex looks out of the hole to see his friends and the rest of the heroes are washed away) Alex: Gloria! Melman! Marty! Carver Descartes: D-Team! Alpha Gang! Lor McQuarrie: Annoying Orange! Guys! Sunset Shimmer: '''Rod! Laura! '''Marty: Alex! Alex: Marty? Marty: Alex! Alex: Marty! No! Wait! Come back, Marty! Don't go! Tino Tonitini: No! My friends! Don't go! (It was too late they got separated from their friends. Later that night Alex, Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish and Sunset Shimmer are still in the box then suddenly it rolls over and crashes into the shore as the 6 heroes got out of the box) Sunset Shimmer: Well that was a ruff landing. Tino Tonitini: You said it, babe. (Alex gets up as sand comes out of his mouth) Tish Katsufrakis: Where are we? (They look up to see trees) Alex: Marty? Melman? Gloria? Tino Tonitini: '''Guys? '''Alex: Marty! Melman! Gloria! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes